As background, many people generate text messages which may express their observation, experience, or opinion of a particular event. Some of these text messages may be generated in real time, i.e., while the people are actually observing or experiencing the event. Other people may generate a message in order to simply comment on the event after having heard or read about it. The authors of these messages may post them to a website or send them to other people using a networking framework.